Half
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015] "Pernahkah kau dengar legenda tentang sayap malaikat?" — SasuSaku, alternate universe.


Katanya, ketika Lucifer diusir dari surga, ia membawa satu legion malaikat bersamanya turun ke bumi yang kala itu masih sangat muda. Sayap mereka dipotong satu sebagai hukuman atas dosanya, dimaksudkan agar mereka tidak akan pernah dapat kembali ke surga setelahnya.

Setelah manusia pertama diciptakan, manusia semakin lama semakin merajai bumi. Para malaikat terpojok, sebagian dari para malaikat lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat sembunyi, berbaur bersama manusia dengan menanamkan ilusi agar sayap mereka tidak terlihat; agar identitas mereka tidak dikenali. Sebagian lagi memilih untuk tetap bersembunyi.

Namun, berbaur dengan manusia adalah sebuah kesalahan besar bagi mereka. Para malaikat yang tersentuh oleh peradaban pelan-pelan berubah menjadi manusia, memiliki emosi dan rasa, bisa membenci dan mencinta. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak sengaja jatuh cinta kepada manusia, namun sayangnya, kisah cinta mereka tidap pernah dapat berakhir bahagia.

Karena Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan, dan para malaikat itu bukanlah pasangan manusia. Mereka adalah dua entitas yang berbeda. Karena merasa kasihan dengan para malaikat, Tuhan akhirnya menciptakan pasangan untuk mereka. Para pasangan malaikat ini memiliki sosok manusia—mereka _adalah_ manusia. Namun, Tuhan menambahkan sesuatu yang krusial agar para malaikat dapat mengenali bahwa _mereka_ adalah pasangannya.

Satu sayap.

Tuhan menambahkan satu sayap untuk pasangan para malaikat. Sayap yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh para malaikat—sayap mereka yang dipatahkan sebelum mereka turun ke dunia.

.

.

 **Half** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Dedicated for **S-Savers Contest:** **Banjir TomatCeri 2015**  
 **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction** category with **prompt #14**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

 **[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Katanya, ketika para malaikat diusir dari surga, salah satu sayap mereka dipotong agar mereka tak dapat lagi kembali ke sana. Lalu sayap itu akan diberikan kepada manusia yang kelak menjadi pasangan mereka.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menutup buku yang baru selesai dibacakannya. Kedua mata sewarna peridot miliknya berbinar-binar bahagia, "Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu apakah ini kisah sungguhan atau bukan, tetapi bukankah ini sangat indah? Mereka saling mengenali lewat sayap loh, sayap!" seru Sakura, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu melambaikan bukunya.

Yamanaka Ino bergeser menjauh sebelum buku Sakura melukai wajahnya yang berharga, "Iya deh, iya. Tetapi bukankah yang dapat melihat sayap itu hanyalah si malaikat? Si pasangan tidak akan dapat melihat sayapnya sendiri, kan?" tanya Ino, sembari menaikkan alis.

Sakura meletakkan bukunya kembali ke laci meja dengan hati-hati, "Benar, hanya malaikatnya yang dapat melihat sayap si pasangan," jawab Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tetapi bagaimana para malaikat mengenali pasangan mereka? Maksudku, malaikat itu jumlahnya pasti banyak, dan kau bilang satu malaikat hanya punya satu pasangan," Ino bertanya lagi. Untuk seorang gadis pirang platina yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun selain _fashion_ terbaru dan make-up, ia mengeluarkan cukup banyak pertanyaan untuk Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya dari laci meja lagi, "Jika aku tidak salah, di buku ini tertulis, setiap sayap malaikat tidak sama, sayap mereka memiliki pendar warna yang berbeda. Pasangan malaikat itu adalah orang yang memiliki warna sayap yang sama dengan sang malaikat," jelas Sakura sembari membuka-buka kembali bukunya, berusaha mencari halaman tempat ia menemukan jawaban yang masih segar di dalam ingatannya itu.

Ino menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya, mulutnya membuka untuk mengeluarkan sebuah komentar singkat, "Menarik juga," kalimatnya membuat Sakura menoleh dari kegiatannya membaca dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Senang kau setuju denganku, Pirang Kusam."

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku setuju denganmu, Dahi Lapangan."

Suara jeritan membuat keduanya reflek menoleh ke arah lorong yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Sakura dan Ino saling pandang sebelum berdiri hampir bersamaan dan bergerak menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar, melongok ke lorong untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Sakura dapat melihat kerumunan para gadis di ujung lorong, menjerit-jerit, teriakan mereka membahana hingga ke ujung lorong yang lain. Tidak lama kemudian, kerumunan itu terbagi menjadi dua, dan dua sosok menyeruak keluar dari sana. Sakura dapat mengenali keduanya biarpun jarak memisahkan mereka—terang saja, siapa pula yang tidak mengenali Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke? Apalagi dengan rambut mereka yang unik dalam kasus Sasuke.

Tetapi bahkan dengan rambut uniknya yang seolah tertarik ke belakang dalam kekuatan gravitasi yang bikin gagal paham, Sakura sendiri harus mengakui Sasuke memang sangat tampan. Itulah mengapa ia tidak heran banyak gadis yang pingsan dan menjerit keras hanya dengan satu tatapan. Untuk ukuran manusia normal, pemuda dengan rambut segelap malam itu terlalu rupawan. Sakura sebenarnya curiga Sasuke memiliki secuil darah bangsawan.

Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi Sakura diam-diam menaruh hati kepada Sasuke. Siapa sih yang tidak, dengan kombinasi tampang, otak, postur tubuh, suara, minus gaya rambut?

"Ah, Sakura- _chan_ , siang!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari penuh semangat ke arah tetangganya yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam.

"Naruto," Sakura balas menyapa.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, "Dengar, dengar, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk tugas fisika, bantu aku ya?" Naruto menepuk kedua tangannya, menyatukannya dalam gaya berdoa di depan dada dan menunduk, memohon Sakura untuk mengiyakan permintaannya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku?"

Naruto mendongak, "Karena Sasuke- _teme_ ," Naruto mendelik ke arah sahabatnya, sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi dipenuhi dengan kekesalan, "memutuskan untuk menjadi orang brengsek hari ini dan tidak membiarkanku mencontek—maksudku mengajariku fisika."

Sakura baru menyadari Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto, membuat jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh. Faktanya, Sakura hanya tinggal mengulurkan tangannya dan ia dapat menyentuh Sasuke begitu saja. Menyadari realita ini, Sakura menemukan dirinya mendadak gugup. Dan tatapan dingin dari sepasang iris sewarna permukaan oniks itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawaban itu diikuti dengan helaan napas.

Cengiran Naruto mengembang, "Pulang sekolah di perpustakaan, kita bertiga! Kutunggu loh!"

Sakura mengangguk. Kedua pemuda itu kemudian berlalu, diekori oleh dua puluh gadis yang hampir seluruhnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis. Ino menepuk punggung Sakura keras-keras seolah memberikan selamat sebelum berlalu kembali masuk ke kelas.

Gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu baru saja mengikuti sahabatnya sebelum membeku.

Bertiga, katanya?

* * *

Sakura melompat terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di sisi pintu kelasnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_!? Kau sedang apa di sini!?" reflek ia berseru, dalam hati menampar diri sendiri karena suaranya terdengar sangat tinggi dan melengking.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Naruto- _dobe_ diseret ke rapat klub oleh ketuanya, dia menyuruh kau dan aku duluan dan berjanji akan berusaha melarikan diri dari rapat itu."

Entah kenapa cara Sasuke menyebutkan 'kau dan aku' membuat lutut Sakura melemas—ada sesuatu dalam cara pemuda berambut gelap tersebut mengucapkan kata-kata itu, diiringi dengan sesuatu yang misterius dan _harapan_. Pada detik ini, Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia ingin berterimakasih atau ingin menampar Naruto karena menyuruhnya dan Sasuke pergi duluan.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti.

Keduanya menelusuri lorong yang mulai sepi, langkah Sasuke yang cepat membentuk irama dengan langkah Sakura sendiri, membuat melodi yang pasti. Sakura terlalu sibuk membenahi pikirannya yang tersepai dan imajinasinya yang meliar, ia tak sadar mereka sampai di tangga.

Kedua iris peridot itu membesar ketika Sakura merasakan lantai menghilang dari bawah kakinya, membuat tubuhnya oleng dan terdorong ke depan, Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke samping agar tidak menabrak sosok Sasuke yang menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu, tetapi timingnya tidak tepat, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menyiapkan diri untuk benturan keras.

Gadis itu merasakan sepasang tangan orang lain melingkari pinggang dan lehernya dari depan, menekan kepala Sakura ke dada bidang seseorang untuk melindunginya dari benturan. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mencengkram pakaian siapapun yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga gadis itu sendiri yakin ia membuat kain tersebut berkerut permanen, dalam hati berdoa ia tidak mematahkan tulang setelah ini, pun dengan siapapun yang berusaha melindunginya.

Tetapi benturan keras yang Sakura antisipasi tidak pernah datang.

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar suara kibasan sesuatu yang besar dan cepat—diikuti dengan panas yang intens, seolah Sakura jatuh ke dalam kobaran api, kecepatan jatuhnya mendadak melambat, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan satu sentakan kuat.

Sakura mendongak, matanya menemukan Sasuke menunduk untuk memandangnya.

Reflek Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dari kemeja Sasuke. Wajahnya yang semula pucat dan hampir putih sempurna meledak dalam warna merah, menyaingi langit senja yang telah dihiasi bintang pertama, "Astaga, Sasuke- _kun_! Astaga astaga astaga, maafkan aku! Apakah kau baik-baik saja!?" Sakura berusaha menarik dirinya sendiri untuk mengecek luka, namun Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya yang masih melingkari pinggang dan leher Sakura.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja," Sakura menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Iris hitam Sasuke menatap gadis yang masih berada di pelukannya, memperhatikan bagaimana cara ekspresi Sakura berubah seiring dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau?"

Sakura berjengit, terkejut setengah mati, "Aku kenapa?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura merinding seketika, lututnya melemas, namun Sasuke berhasil menyangganya. Mendadak, Sakura menjadi sangat sadar dengan jarak di antara mereka, Sakura mengutuki jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras hingga ia curiga Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Terkutuklah jantungnya, hatinya, dan dirinya yang mendadak merasa seperti remaja baru yang akhirnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, terkutuklah mereka semua.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari kemungkinan patah tulang," katanya, sembari terkekeh.

"Begitu," Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya, sebelum melangkah mundur.

Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar. Sama seperti para malaikat yang berbaur dengan manusia.

Kedua mata Sakura membesar ketika melihat apa sebenarnya yang sedari tadi ia kira sebagai cahaya senja. Di belakang punggung Sasuke, Sakura dapat melihat sebuah sayap yang mencuat pada bagian kiri punggungnya. Besar dan membentang lebar sebelum melipat dirinya sendiri ke belakang Sasuke.

Selama ini, Sakura selalu mengira bahwa sayap malaikat memiliki bulu sungguhan sebagai benda krusial, sebuah ciri khas. Mungkin saja tidak selalu putih, seperti yang tertulis di buku legendanya, mungkin saja ada yang berwarna-warni. Sakura selalu berasumsi, selalu, bahwa sayap malaikat terbuat dari bulu sungguhan—seperti milik merpati, atau bangau, atau nuri.

Bukan cahaya.

Sayap Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah Sakura bayangkan sebelumnya. Sasuke memiliki cahaya sebagai bulu sayapnya, bentuknya memanjang dari tulang sayap sang pemuda, melambai seperti cahaya lilin yang ditiup angin. Sayap itu berpendar dalam warna oranye lembut, terlihat hangat, namun Sakura tahu bahwa sayap itu lebih dari sekedar hangat. Tulang sayapnya sendiri, hanya cahaya samar, seperti kabut yang hampir hilang.

Sakura mundur selangkah, terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Senyum tipis yang seolah berkata, "Kaget?" lengkap dengan nada paling menyebalkan yang mungkin pemuda itu miliki.

Gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu merosot ke lantai, matanya tidak dapat lepas dari cahaya sayap Sasuke yang menari bahkan tanpa ada angin sama sekali. Mulut Sakura terbuka, seolah hendak berkata, namun suara tersangkut di tenggorokannya—ia terlalu terpana.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengambil satu langkah untuk mengembalikan jarak mereka yang semula. Pemuda itu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, sayapnya kembali mengembang, terlipat ke belakang Sakura, seolah melindunginya dari mata yang mungkin mengintip entah darimana, "apakah kau ingat awal legenda tentang para malaikat dan pasangannya?"

Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk. Mulutnya terkatup.

Sasuke bergerak untuk menggapai udara di bagian kanan Sakura, seolah mengelus sesuatu yang tidak dapat Sakura lihat dengan matanya sendiri, "Bisakah kau beritahu apa yang terjadi dengan sayap para malaikat sebelum mereka turun ke bumi?"

Sakura berdeham, suaranya agak bergetar ketika ia membuka mulutnya, "Dipotong," ujarnya. Keringat mengalir dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, biarpun sayap Sasuke memberikan kehangatan lebih dari apa yang ia minta.

Senyum Sasuke berubah miring, satu yang terlihat sinis jika dilihat sekilas, "Apakah kau tahu mengapa mereka memotong sayap kami, selain agar kami tidak dapat kembali ke surga?"

Gadis beriris peridot di hadapannya menggeleng.

Sekilas, iris hitam milik sang malaikat melembut. Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, tidak cukup keras untuk membuat Sakura kesakitan, namun tidak cukup lemah hingga Sakura tidak merasakannya. Tangan itu kemudian berpindah ke pipi Sakura, menahannya di tempat selagi wajah sang Uchiha semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Satu kecupan, lalu jawaban.

"Mereka ingin mengajarkan kami bahwa cinta tidak dapat terbentuk hanya dengan setengah sisi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne:**

Halo, permisi warga Fandom Naruto Indonesia! Salam kenal (lagi), Azureinne Karale, pemilik 'Z' dan 'U' di dalam kata Arlzu. Sebelumnya kami pernah membuat sebuah kolaborasi dengan judul Blue Raphsodia yang entah bagaimana nasibnya silahkan tanya Aru.

Err, ini pertama kalinya Azu bikin oneshot sendiri di sini, dan pertama kalinya Azu ikut BTC, jadi mohon bantuannya...? Azu tahu Sasuke OOC banget, uhuk, maaf maaf, Azu gak jago buat karakter seperti dia, ahahahaorz. Kalimat terakhir itu, maksudnya gambar hati. Sayap kan bentuknya lumayan mirip hati, maaf kalau membingungkan banget, uhuk.

Umm, semoga oneshot ini tidak membingungkan. Azu harap kalian semua menikmatinya. Semoga ada yang tertarik untuk mereview, ahahaha. Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
